Noche de invierno
by mcr77
Summary: Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno… Alaude y un OC o lectora de la serie "Las estaciones del año". Una historia no solo de romance sino de acción...
1. I

**Noche de invierno**

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

* * *

Primer capi del fic de Alaude de los 5 ya listos que tengo perteneciente a la serie "Las estaciones del año", Alaude y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Hago la aclaración de que esta serie constará de 7 historias, lo que es lo mismo Giotto y sus 6 guardianes (si, TODOS, tendrán su historia).

En esta historia habrá un poco más de acción, no quita el romance, pero si mas acción ;P

**Y me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guarida **

* * *

I

Suspiras al llegar al salón principal, te quitas el sombrero pero conservas tu bastón, estás en territorio enemigo por así decirlo, ajustas tu saco antes de anunciarte en la fiesta

-Lord May -exclama el mayordomo

Tragas saliva discretamente, no es la primera vez que te infiltras en una fiesta de la mafia, pero esta vez se trata de la familia más poderosa de Italia, los Vongola…

Haces una ligera reverencia y comienzas a integrarte con el ambiente, la música no falta, tampoco la bebida o la comida, pones atención a todos los presentes, pues tratas de localizar al jefe, Vongola Primo

Caminas por el salón de vez en cuando saludando a las señoras y señoritas presentes, no tienes esa costumbre, sin embargo debes de guardar la apariencia o te descubrirán te dices

Te detienes cerca de uno de los ventanales aun observando con cautela, no hay ni rastro siquiera de alguno de los guardianes, y la gran multitud de gente empieza a molestarte, especialmente las mujeres que te sonríen…

Sales al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, es una noche fría de invierno, observas como caen pequeños copos de nieve y cubren ese hermoso jardín frente a ti, tranquilizador y relajante, entonces lo notaste, debajo de ti se encontraban aparentemente Vongola Primo y uno de sus guardianes conversando.

Te asomaste un poco más tratando de escuchar la conversación, sin embargo ésta cesó, solo pudiste ver como el líder Vongola se encaminaba hacia una de las fuentes en la mitad del jardín.

-es mi oportunidad -te dices mirando a tu alrededor, luego con extrema cautela te lanzas del balcón hacia una de las ventanas y poco a poco desciendes hasta llegar al suelo.

El frío parece atravesar tu saco y desconcentrarte un poco en tu tarea, pero no prestas demasiada atención, mientras empiezas a seguir los pasos de Vongola Primo. Puedes distinguir su figura frente a ti, te parece demasiado sencillo, sospechosamente sencillo te dices mirando los alrededores, hay algo en tu interior que te dice que debes estar alerta, tomas tu bastón con fuerza.

Entonces un ruido a tus espaldas te pone en alerta, de la nada alguien te ataca, de inmediato te pones en guardia, dando un salto hacia atrás, tu mirada se encuentra con unos fríos orbes zafiros, que ya te están asesinando en este preciso momento.

Una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro al tiempo que tomas tu bastón y lo empiezas a usar cual si fuera una espada, tu oponente se sorprende, te adelantas a él y continuas atacando, dos golpes del bastón por una patada en el torso, te jactas de ser prácticamente invencible en el arte del _savate_, pero no tomas en cuenta a quien te enfrentas, tu rival comienza el contraataque, en un par de maniobras te tira al suelo y no solo eso, te ha esposado sin que te des cuenta

-maldición -susurras

-¿Qué sucede?-interrumpe una voz masculina

Lo miras y descubres un hombre rubio de ojos dorados

-intruso -responde tu captor

Frente a ti se encuentra Primo Vongola, tragas un poco de saliva, querías conocerlo pero no de esa manera

-tengo que interrogarle-le contesta el hombre de ojos zafiros poniéndote de pie

El líder mafioso no ha dejado de mirarte, casi juras que puede leerte por completo

-Alaude yo hare el interrogatorio, llévale a mi despacho -indica

-Giotto-susurra con cierto recelo

Pero al encontrarse con los orbes dorados solo asiente...

Al cabo de unos minutos te encuentras en el despacho del líder de la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia

En tu mente repasas lo sucedido, nada de esto estaba en tus planes, pero al parece podrás entablar una conversación con Giotto Vongola

Observas al hombre que te derroto, Alaude es como lo llamó Primo, a primera vista puedes decir que es atractivo, tiene buena estatura, una piel blanquecina como la de la nieve de esta noche, su cabello es rubio platinado y la mirada que te dan esos ojos zafiros es hipnotizante, te sonrojas involuntariamente al imaginar cómo será su cuerpo debajo de toda la ropa, tal vez se parezca a las estatuas de los grandes maestros...

Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la llegada de Vongola Primo, lo miras y no puedes negar que el jefe también tiene un encanto pero no llama tanto tu atención como el hombre que te derrotó...

-disculpa la tardanza pero tenía que despedir a los invitados de la fiesta -dice el rubio

No respondes, nunca has estado en un interrogatorio pero supones que normalmente no son sería así.

-¿Cuál es su propósito? -te interroga Primo

-busco información -respondes

Giotto alza una ceja al tiempo que estira una mano, de inmediato Alaude le entrega tu bastón, es una fina pieza de madera caoba con una cabeza redonda de marfil y detalles en plata, el Vongola analiza con cautela tu arma, después te sonríe

-no es muy prudente usar el _savate_ como método de recolección de información -te dice

Alzas una ceja

-¿no lo cree, Lady May? -te interroga

Abres los ojos como platos y te quedas boquiabierta, te ha descubierto…

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

* * *

**en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión **

xD apuesto que eso no se lo esperaban y pues le debo un chocolate a mi dear: **Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**, x adivinar quién sería el siguiente protagonista *saca una barra de chocolate con su nombre*

A las demas muchas gracias, por los coments y el seguir a esta loca que le encanta escribir, espero que me sigan y pues nos leemos

MCR77 off ~


	2. II

**Noche de invierno**

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

* * *

Segundo capi del fic de Alaude de los 5 ya listos que tengo perteneciente a la serie "Las estaciones del año", Alaude y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Un poco del pasado del OC o bueno de tu pasado XD…

**se nos va acabando el trago sin saber qué es lo que hago**

* * *

II

Suspiras al salir de tu habitación en la posada, tan solo han pasado un par de días desde tu incidente en la mansión Vongola, ahora mismo sigues recolectando información pero con la autorización de il Primo, es un hombre interesante te dices, pues quien en su sano juicio te dejaría investigar en sus territorios después de que en tu primera visita a su mansión te enfrascaste en una pelea con uno de sus hombres

Sin embargo tu andar se detiene al sentir como alguien se tropieza contigo, bajas tu mirada y te encuentras con unos orbes rojizos

-Bonjour -le saludas al pequeño varón y lo tomas entre tus brazos

-¡zia! -te responde sonriente mientras te da un beso en la mejilla

-¿Stefano mio bambino donde estas? -escuchas a su madre llamarlo

Llegas a la sala y te encuentras con tu anfitriona, es una mujer joven apenas unos años menor que tú

-Lady May, buenos días, disculpe si mi bambino le ha molestado -se excusa

-no hay ningún problema doña Lucrecia -le respondes -y puede llamarme Charlotte -le dices entregándole a su hijo

-grazie -te dice tomando -¿Qué estabas haciendo pequeño? -

Contemplas la escena con cierta añoranza, aunque nunca en tu vida habías deseado ser madre a últimas fechas parece que algo en tu interior se mueve por el deseo de tener un pequeño niño en tus brazos, ríes mentalmente, tú Charlotte nunca te has caracterizado como una mujer normal, tu más antiguo recuerdo es cuando te escabullías al colegio vestida de varón para aprender a leer, la rara como te llamaban los pobladores, especialmente cuando pateabas a todo aquel que osaba molestarte, te convertiste rápidamente en una persona non-grata y te fuiste a la capital donde al cabo de unos años te convertiste en una maestra en el arte del _savate_ o boxeo francés como algunos le llaman y la pelea con el bastón.

Además de tu naturaleza intrépida existe el detalle de que en toda tu vida ningún hombre ha llamado tu atención, ni siquiera tu finado esposo logró domar tu voluntad… Entonces a tu mente viene Jean May, al principio solo lo veías como un noble acomodado con negocios interesantes, pero después de su repentina muerte empezaste a sospechar acerca de su verdadera persona

Esa era la razón de tu búsqueda de información, como se lo explicaste a Giotto Vongola y su guardián Alaude, tu investigación consistía en descubrir la verdadera identidad de Jean, quien lo había asesinado y por qué. Nada más, no deseabas venganza o justicia, la verdad aun te preguntabas la razón por la cual te había casado por ese hombre, ah sí recordaste, había sido la última voluntad de tus padres, y muy en el fondo esperabas que como te había explicado tu madre que con el paso de los años te enamorarte de él

Al llegar a la mansión Vongola, la primera persona que se cruzó en tu camino fue nada más y nada menos que Alaude, sonreíste al verlo, pues como ya era costumbre lo atacarías esperando vencerlo en esta ocasión.

En un par de minutos te encuentras nuevamente en el suelo, por Dios has perdido la cuenta de las veces que Alaude te ha derrotado, pero por alguna extraña razón estás contenta, no sabes que es lo que sucede exactamente contigo pero por primera vez en toda tu vida te alegras de que un hombre sea más fuerte que tú. Le sonríes al guardián Vongola, antes de que una persona más ingrese al salón

-Buenos días Charlotte -te saluda Giotto

-Buen día Primo -respondes poniéndote de pie y ajustando tu traje, cabe destacar que no usas esos suntuosos vestidos como las demás mujeres, en cambio prefieres usar pantalones y camisa como los hombres, son cómodos para combatir

Sin mayor habla el ojiazul te dedica una mirada y luego se retira dejándolos solos

-¿Alaude y tú han combatido nuevamente? -te interroga

-así es, a pesar de que no le he derrotado ni una sola vez -respondes con una sonrisa

Giotto alza una ceja

-¿sigue aceptando tus duelos? -dice con cierta sorpresa

-¿hay algo raro en ello? -le interrogas

El rubio mafioso no te responde y esboza una sonrisa suave

-¿Tienes algo de información para mí? -cambias el tema y recibes entonces un sobre blanco

Comienzas a leerlo y sin quererlo te carcajeas, era algo que suponías, al parecer Jean no era un acomodado noble o renombrado mafioso de una poderosa familia, era solo un ladrón y defraudador de mediana importancia en Italia y Francia

_Ojos de fulgor indomable…_

* * *

**si contengo mis instintos, o jamás te dejo ir**

Sutileza en las acciones de Alaude, pero creo que no puede engañar a la intuición de Giotto o sí?...

En el siguiente subimos como la champange… XD nos leemos, ya saben amo los comentarios m hacen feliz muy feliz, así como uds son felices al leer…

MCR77 off ~

PD. El nombre es "Charlotte" y su apellido es "May", pero ya saben pueden cambiarlo xD y listo


	3. III

**Noche de invierno**

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

* * *

Tercer capi del fic de Alaude de los 5 ya listos que tengo perteneciente a la serie "Las estaciones del año", Alaude y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Nota: si lo recuerdan Lucrecia o la mujer de G, administraba una posada para los Vongola, de ahí que Charlotte esté hospedada con ella XP.

Suave pero burbujeante como la champagne… ;P (Discreción recomendada)

**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir **

* * *

III

El carruaje anda despacio por el camino, la nieve dificulta su llegada a la ciudad, se detienen en una posada en el pueblo para pasar la noche.

Eres tú quien pide el cuarto, Alaude es tu compañero, van de misión a Marsella, es un favor que le debes al líder Vongola, pides también la cena para la habitación, sabes que tu acompañante detesta las multitudes y aunque a ti no te molestan, prefieres su compañía, cabe destacar que sigues caracterizada de hombre.

La comida arriba a tiempo acompañada de un buen vino, a ti no se te da eso de beber, sabes que el alcohol sube rápidamente a tu cabeza, sin embargo no te importa y continuas bebiendo, lo mismo hace el rubio ojiazul, sabes que te observa con cierta curiosidad, no cabe duda que eres una mujer diferente a las demás, pero en el fondo deseas que sea por atracción y no solo por tu rareza que te mira.

Te quitas la corbata y desabrochas un par de botones de tu camisa, jurarías que esos fríos ojos azules brillan cuando lo haces, le sonríes ya te encuentras un poco mareada como para notar que sus músculos se tensan al ver tu piel. Te ríes un poco antes tratar de entablar una conversación con tu compañero aun si él parece indiferente con sus respuestas monosílabas tú sientes que es fascinante.

-es una ironía -dices -que me llamen señora solo porque me casé, cuando aún soy una señorita -confiesas mientras bebes un poco más

No lo notas pero Alaude te dedica toda su atención, en sus ojos azules se enciende una llama, al tiempo que se deshace de su gabardina y comienza a aflojar su corbata

-aunque no lo creas en la noche de bodas Jean se quedó a beber con sus amigos mientras yo me fui a la habitación, me quedé dormida, y él estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera llego a la cama -explicas mientras te ríes

La respiración del rubio se vuelve más intensa al escucharte, es una lástima que no te des cuenta, pero sus ojos no se separan de ti, mientras te pones de pie con cierto trabajo y te sientas en la orilla de la cama, ya tienes sueño, vas a desearle buenas noches al guardián Vongola cuando repentinamente lo ves caminar hacia ti quitándose la camisa, ese andar soberbio te deja sin habla, en unos instantes sientes como él atrapa tu rostro y estrella sus labios con los tuyos besándote de una forma abrumadora. Luego te recuesta sobre el colchón, mientras una de sus manos recorre tu cuello y después se interna en tu camisa, tus gemidos se ahogan en su boca, porque no despega de ti

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas con cierto dolor de cabeza, te estiras un poco y tratas de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, recuerdas la cena, un poco de la conversación y luego a tu mente viene la imagen de Alaude besándote, te sonrojas y te miras atentamente, aun traes la ropa puesta, solo tienes un par de botones abiertos, chasqueas la lengua, parece que fue un sueño, llevas tu mano hasta tu cuello y lo masajeas, bajas hasta tu esternón, de repente sientes un poco de dolor, te levantas, sacas un espejo y miras una marca rojiza, no es solo una son varias marcas rojizas en tu esternón y clavículas.

-¿Qué demo…? -te preguntas pero Alaude abre la puerta

-partimos en una hora -te informa

-espera Alaude -le dices -¿tú sabes cómo me hice esto? -le interrogas señalando las marcas

Su rostro se queda estoico, lo miras fijamente tratando de obtener una respuesta, entre tanto él te da la espalda y antes de salir te dice:

-tal vez -

Te quedas estupefacta por unos minutos y después una enorme sonrisa se forma en tu rostro…

_Únicos como los copos de nieve…_

* * *

**si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi **

Cof cof cof, XD les gustó o no? ¿Y bueno hasta donde llegó Alaude?, pues yo solo sé que no sería capaz de aprovecharse de nadie, pero eso no quiere decir que si lo tientan no reaccionará…

Y si lo notaron Alaude tiene como la mayoría ese "ego masculino".

Discreción recomendada x favor y recuerden "todo con medida, nada con exceso"

MCR77 off ~


	4. IV

**Noche de invierno**

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

Cuarto capi del fic de Alaude de los 5 ya listos que tengo perteneciente a la serie "Las estaciones del año", Alaude y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Nota: Originalmente eran 4 capítulos, pero como éste había quedado muy largo lo dividí y en el siguiente le agregué la escena final, además del suspenso, pero prometo que mañana a primera hora subo el final

**me absorbes el espacio **

* * *

IV

Regresas después de un paseo vespertino por la ciudad, pues Alaude te dejó vigilando mientras él se encargaba de investigar, en el recibidor del hotel chocas sin querer con alguien

-Charlotte -te dice un hombre regordete a penas un poco más alto que tú de inmediato reconoces de quien se trata

-George-

Te invita a conversar en su habitación, hablan de los viejos tiempos y de cómo se conocieron en su juventud, él es para ti un hermano mayor

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-te interroga

-el asesino de mi esposo -respondes mientras caminas por la habitación

-escuché algo al respecto -hace una pausa-¿qué harás cuando lo encuentres?-

-solo quiero saber quién y por qué, lo demás me da igual -bebes solo un sorbo de licor pues se lo prometiste a Alaude

George sonríe y se pone de pie

-tu búsqueda terminó- tu solo lo miras de reojo

-tienes a tu salvador frente a ti -te dice -seguro querrás saber como lo hice fue muy fácil, durante su noche de bodas en el bar, le tiré una de sus bebidas y solo tuve que invitarle otro trago con una dosis mortal de veneno -te explica

No das crédito a lo que has escuchado, puede que Jean haya sido un imbécil pero nunca te ha gustado los ataques a traición

-¿por qué?-interrogas apretando con fuerza la copa de licor

-porque te amo -te responde mirándote con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que tanto odias -oh vamos Charlotte ¿acaso no te diste cuenta en todos estos años? yo te he dado todo para tu felicidad, aun cuando decidiste casarte te deseé lo mejor, pero cuando me enteré de la clase de persona que era Jean tuve que librarte de él -te dijo

-¡No digas estupideces! -gritas lanzándole la copa para alejarlo, te sientes mareada, por todos los cielos te ha drogado

-vamos Charlotte, aprenderás amarme después de nuestra primera noche juntos -te dice al tiempo que se acerca a ti

Maldices por lo bajo dejaste tu bastón en la entrada, te apresuras y tomas del escritorio un abrecartas, George se lanza hacia ti, tu lo repeles blandiendo el abrecartas, pero a penas te puedes mantener en pie

-vamos amor mío no te resistas, sabes que en este mundo no puedes más que amarme a mi -

-error, yo ya amo a alguien más -respondes sonriendo en tu mente el recuerdo del rubio guardián Vongola aparece

-no dirás lo mismo cuando seas mía -te dice -pronto te quedarás inmóvil por un par de horas y con eso me bastará -te amenaza

Sin quererlo caes de rodillas al piso haces todo lo posible por mantenerte consiente, en eso escuchas como alguien tira la puerta de una patada

-¡Charlotte! -es la voz de Alaude

-¡Alaude! -prácticamente chillas te sientes tan mareada y tu visión se nubla

Sólo puedes escuchar lo golpes, muebles romperse a tu alrededor seguidos de gritos de dolor, no dura mucho tiempo cuando ves frente a ti esos ojos zafiro

Alaude no te dice nada al tiempo que te toma entre sus brazos y te carga hasta tu habitación, te recuesta en la cama y pierdes por completo la conciencia

_Letales como una ventisca en el invierno…_

* * *

**y despacio me haces tuyo **

Alaude, de veras que pobre de aquel que toca lo que le pertenece… naah, se lo merecía XD, pues como notaron Charlotte ya admitió que ama al guardián, y yo creo que Alaude siente lo mismo aunque no lo diga… todavía

Próximo capi final y prepárense porque Alaude ya dejará de lado su paciencia… (i'm evil & i know it ;P)

MCR77 off ~

PD. Cambiando de tema, se acerca navidad y como he sido una buena escritora, creo que me merezco un regalito XD o por lo menos quiero hacer un reto para mis lectoras/escritoras, que les parece? Si les agrada la idea déjenlo en su comentario o mándeme un mp o pm xD no se cómo se diga jajaja…


	5. V

**Noche de invierno**

_Unos ojos azules como la fría nieve en una noche de invierno…_

* * *

Capítulo final del fic de Alaude perteneciente a la serie "Las estaciones del año", Alaude y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Discreción recomendada… ;P

**muere el orgullo en mi **

* * *

V

Despiertas en medio de la noche y notas que en desde la silla te observa Alaude con atención

-bajaste la guardia mujer -te dice con cierta frialdad

-creo que ya aprendí mi lección -

Te cubres los ojos con tu mano derecha antes de sentarte, pero entonces notas que te encuentras completamente desnuda

-Alaude ¿qué significa esto? -lo miras atentamente y descubres que solo lleva los pantalones puestos, ves ese bien formado torso por primera vez, definitivamente rivaliza con las estatuas griegas

-te expusiste así que tengo que castigarte -te dice tomando tus manos mientras te besa

Escuchas un ligero clic y tratas de mover tus muñecas pero descubres que te ha esposado a la cabecera de la cama. Suspiras con cierto nerviosismo, sientes las yemas de sus dedos recorrer tu cuello, poco a poco descienden y acarician toda tu piel, la sensación te deja sin aliento casi todo el tiempo, pero Alude no deja de besarte y saborearte.

Sus manos se detienen al tiempo que termina de desvestirse y los cubre con las sábanas, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana hace que sus ojos se vean tan hermosos, sientes repentinamente algo cálido en tu vientre, rosa con suavidad tu piel haciendo que te arquees de puro placer, observas ese estoico rostro sonreír con soberbia, te tortura por unos minutos que te parecen eternos, por todos los cielos no soportarás mucho más, repentinamente sientes tu cuerpo relajarse

-después de esta noche dejarás de ser una señorita -te susurra al oído mientras suelta tus manos, te sonrojas y recuerdas el incidente de la posada unas noches atrás

Deja caer levemente el peso de su cuerpo sobre ti, con sus manos hace que tus muslos se cierren a alrededor de sus caderas, tus brazos rodean su cuello, sientes entonces una estocada en tu cuerpo, ahogas un quejido de dolor, de tus ojos brotan un par de lágrimas, que Alaude al instante limpia...

Después de unos momentos empieza a embestirte con suavidad, luego aumenta su velocidad, sus respiraciones empiezan a agitarse, puedes observar en el rostro del rubio como un rubor rojizo lo cubre, lo que te provoca una sensación de inmensa felicidad, arqueras un poco tu espalda y alzas tus caderas, haciendo que Alaude gima tu nombre, entonces es él quien coloca su mano entre los dos y te presiona un poco mas haciendo que grites su nombre antes de sentir una ola de placer que te deja aturdida, un ligero gruñido brota de los labios de tu ojiazul y dentro de ti sientes algo derramarse

Al cabo de unos minutos de descanso Alaude se separa y se recuesta a un lado de ti, de inmediato abrazas su torso y el te cubre con sus brazos ambos se quedan dormidos finalmente

0*0*0*0*0*

Después de aquella noche en Marsella regresaron a Italia, casi como una pareja oficial, no esperabas lo que sucedió un par de días luego de su llegada a la mansión Vongola, pero por petición de Alaude, Knuckle los casó en una breve ceremonia, tu ahora esposo te dijo en aquella ocasión que tenían que vivir como la ley lo dictaba.

Al cabo de unos meses te envió a vivir a Florencia, donde tú no solo eras su esposa, sino la encargada del CEDEF Vongola en esa ciudad.

Una mañana como de costumbre ves a Alaude vestirse entre tanto tú te sientas en la cama sonriendo

-no puedo creer que nos dejarás solos otra vez -le dices

El guardián Vongola te mira fijamente y parece que no te ha comprendido aún

-te jactas de ser el líder de la agencia de inteligencia Vongola y no lo has notado todavía? –lo tanteas

Esos ojos azules brillan ante el reto, entre tanto te levantas de la cama y colocas las manos en tus caderas, ajustando la tela en tu abdomen ligeramente abultado, un suspiro escapa de los labios de tu adorado rubio

-¿Cuánto falta? -te interroga

-Entr meses -respondes

Él se acerca a ti con ese andar imponente, te recuesta sobre la cama y te besa apasionadamente mientras sus manos te recorren

-tengo que castigarte -te susurra al oído tomándote por sorpresa

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? -protestas

-por ocultarme información -te responde

En tu rostro se forma una enorme sonrisa al comprender sus palabras, Alaude se quedará un par de días más

_Unos ojos zafiro que conocerías durante una noche de invierno…_

* * *

**y es que no puedo estar sin ti.**

Alaude… XD aun tuvo un poco de paciencia jajajja, ahora eso de estarlo molestando se m hace tan gracioso especialmente cuando Charlotte pone en duda que sea el mejor para estar informado de todo jejejeje cof cof

Y eso de que se casaran así de rápido, pues si es muy cierto, Alaude no vive fuera de la ley XD

MCR77 off ~

PD. A las niñas que aceptaron mi reto las invito a pasar a mi perfil si es que no reciben el mp, para que vean en qué consiste el reto y pues que premios podrían llevarse ;D

PD2. las letras en negritas son una cancion q se llama "Por debajo de la mesa" que interpreta Luis Miguel ;P (yo digo q se apega a lo q Alaude pensó XD)


End file.
